Our Biggest Battle
by writer0824
Summary: After Slash and Destroy, Slash joins forces with Karai to get rid of all the turtles, besides Raph. What will happen because of this? Will all of them survive and Karai finally see that Splinter didn't kill her mother? And, Donnie is killed trying to protect Mikey, can his spirit return before Mikey gets himself killed. Sorry if it's awful, but no flames. Possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT 2012 based

A/N- Slash is in this and this is based of Slash and Destroy. He's after only Donnie and Mikey right now. Slash joined with Karia to get revenge and plans on killing Donnie and Mikey, to get Raph to join Slash and so Karia can get revenge on Splinter.

'' Guys, you seen Mikey?'', Leo, the oldest of the four brothers, asks. He was watching Space Heros and lost track of time.

'' I thought he was with Donnie.'', Raph, the second oldest of the turtles, says.

'' Okay, where's Donnie?'', Leo asks.

'' I don't know, he's not in his lab.'', Raph answers.

'' Great, now both of our little brothers are missing.'', Leo mumbles. Raph walks in his room and notices the picture of his brothers had claw marks on them.

'' Must be from when Spike was first mutated.'', he mumbles. '' Wait... could Spike hurt them again?'', he thought for a moment. '' LEO!''

'' What, Raph?'', Leo asks, running in his younger brother's room, scared something was wrong.

'' What if Spike hurt them?!'', Raph exclaims. Leo thought for a moment.

'' We better go find them.'', he finally says. They run out the doors. They run out of the sewers, and come to Topside. They see Karia and Slash, dragging two bodies. '' No...''

'' Please, tell me they aren't dead...'', Raph whispers. Slash looks at Karia.

'' Can I kill the on with the purple mask already?'', he asks.

'' Go ahead. I think I see Leonardo and Raphael anyway.'', she smiles. Slash smiles and looks down over the tall building. Cars were everywhere. He lifts up Donnie, and holds him against the edge. Both Mikey and Donnie were knocked out. He smiles. '' Finally, revenge on Splinter for killing my mother. And once all the brothers, besides Raphael, are dead, you get Raphael. The deal will be done.''

'' We will not be friends, I want to fight against evil, but I will do anything to get Raphael to join me.'', Slash warns. Karia nods and Slash goes to release Donnie and kill him. He does allow a smile to escape from his lips. '' Good bye, Raphael will never miss you.''

'' Donnie!'', Raph yells, as his and Leo start to run. They only want their brother to be okay.

A/N- Sorry if it's horrible. Please, no flames, though. R&R, though. Please? And sorry it's so short. I'll post another chapter soon though.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT 2012 based

A/N- Sorry I spelled Karai wrong in the last chapter. Won't happen again.

'' Donnie!'', Leo and Raph yell, as Slash hold him against the edge. They hurry and run as fast as they could. Raph got ahead of Leo and stopped Slash.

'' Let him go!'', Raph yells. Donnie starts to wake up. That's when Raph noticed. He was worse than when Slash first hurt him. He was covered in bruises, blood, and scars. His arm was still broken. '' Donnie...''

'' R-Raph?'', he whispers. What no one knew that ever since Mikey and Donnie were hurt by Slash, Raph never forgave himself. He pretended he only missed Spike, but really, he was feeling guilty. He should of known Spike hated his brothers. He should of known that they would of gotten hurt. He had nightmares every night that Spike didn't only hurt his brothers, but killed them.

'' Let him go, Spike!'', Raph yells, kicking Slash down and causing him to drop Donnie. He hurried and caught his brother, before he fell off the edge, and was hit by the cars below them. '' I got ya Donnie.'', suddenly he heard Slash yell in pain. He turned around to see Leo got Slash with one of his katanas. By this point, he never cared about Slash anymore. He was the past. His brothers came first, no matter what. Karai attacked Leo.

'' Why are you still working with Splinter!? He killed my mother!'', she yells.

'' No, Karai, Shredder killed your mother!'', Leo yells back.

'' All you ever do is lie to me, Leo.'', she says. She pulls out her katana. '' I'll kill you all myself.''

'' You're Splinter's daughter, Miwa!'', Leo yells.

'' Stop lying to me, Leo. You're pathetic. I thought you were good, but your father has made you weak.'', Karai snaps. She looks at Mikey, who was still knocked out, Raph was trying to take down Slash, and Donnie was trying to get Mikey, but was too weak to move. '' And just for that, I'll kill your two precious little brothers first. Starting with Michelangelo.''

'' Karai, leave him alone!'', Leo shouts, pulling out his katana. Mikey starts to wake up, and just as Karai walks over to him. Leo pulls her away from Mikey, but something went wrong. When he pulled her away from his little brother, it caused her to use her katana, trying to get Leo to let go of her. This caused Leo to get sliced in the face.

'' LEO!'', Mikey and Donnie shout. Karai smiles, seeing she caused a distraction long enough to finish Leo off. She takes her katana and slashes it through Leo. The blade went in through so well, it cut his shell, leaving it to have a huge slice in it. Donnie goes to help him, but is still weak.

'' Get away from him!'', he yells, pulling out his bo staff. Karai looks at him.

'' You think you're a challenge to me? Even when you're strong, you're still weak compared to me.'', she snaps. She takes she katana, and goes to slit his throat. If Donnie didn't duck down, he would of easily been killed. Mikey forces himself up, but tries to help Raph, who was trying battle Slash.

'' Come on, Raphael, you're stronger than them. Why would you need them?'', Slash asks.

'' My brothers come first-'', Raph goes.

'' You said yourself, you didn't want them!'', Slash cuts him off. Raph kept his mouth shut, knowing he told Spike that himself.

'' I didn't mean it, I was angry.'', Raph says.

'' You still said it.'', Slash says.

'' He didn't mean it!'', Mikey yells, holding his arm, trying to get the blood to stop. Slash turns and looks at him.

'' How stupid are you? Raphael told me you were stupid, but I thought you would have some common sense.'', Slash says, lifting Mikey by the throat. Raph angrily punched Slash from behind.

'' Leave him alone!'', he shouts, Slash drops Mikey, but sharpens his claws and turns to Raph.

''' I don't want to hurt you Raphael... we could be partners.'', Slash says. Raph's anger fires up even more, and he looks at Slash.

'' I told you, I won't leave my brothers! Yeah, they drive me crazy, but they're my brothers!'', Raph yells. '' And I won't let you hurt them!'', Slash only smiles.

'' I told you, I'm not going to hurt you, Raphael, but, your brothers will die, one way or another.''

A/N- Sorry if it sucks, but no flames. I'll have another chapter in soon.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT

Raph turns his attention to Leo and Donnie. He saw Leo, sitting there, holding his shell from where he was cut.

'' Why would Karai do this?'', he thinks, but he saw red. He ignored Slash, took Mikey's arm, guiding him away. He ran over to Leo.

'' Leo?'', Mikey asks.

'' I'll be fine, I have to get out of here soon, though.'', Leo says, Raph looks and sees he's loosing much blood.

'' I'll help Donnie. Mikey, get Leo out of here, okay?'', Raph asks his little brother. Mikey nods and helps Leo up. Raph brings out his sais and attacks Karai. '' ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! YOU COULD OF KILLED HIM!''

'' Well, he shouldn't of lied to me!'', Karai shot back. Donnie backs up, and breathes heavily. He couldn't of fought much longer. Thank goodness Raph came.

'' He didn't lie to you. Why do you think Splinter fought Shredder, but not you?'', Raph asks, trying to get her to see the truth.

'' Because he's a coward.'', Karai answers. Raph fists tighten when he hears someone insult his father.

'' He fought the Shredder!'', Raph snaps, taking her by the throat and pushing her to the wall, anger taking over. She reached to get her katana out, but Raph took them from her reach. '' Never insult my father, got it?''

'' If it wasn't for him, I'd have a mother.'', Karai says. '' So, I took his precious son away from him.''

'' Oh, Leo's going to be okay.'', Raph smiles. He throws her, and turns to Donnie. '' We have to get out of here.''

'' Oh, just leaving me, huh, Raphael?'', Slash asks. Raph turns to him. He takes out a smoke bomb, throws it on the ground, and takes Donnie's arm. The two brothers run to the lair.

When they arrive, Mikey and Splinter surrounded the injured Leo.

'' Donatello, we don't have much time, do you think you could save him?'', Splinter asks.

'' I can.'', Donnie answers. Him and Mikey were in great pain, but Leo was dying. After he took care of Leo, he'd fix up Mikey. He never really worried about himself. '' Raph, get him in the lab, Mikey clear off the table in there.'', they do as told and Donnie prepares to save Leo. '' You guys might want to go in the other room.''

'' Alright.'', Mikey and Raph sigh. They didn't want to go, but Donnie was the expert here. What he said had to be followed.

As they left the room, Donnie put medicine in Leo to help him.

'' Leo, I know you can hear me. Don't worry, I won't let you down.'', Donnie whispers. He carefully stitched Leo and bandaged his sliced shell. It killed him to see Leo like this. He realized it could take Leo a few hours to wake up. He sighs and walks in the other room to see his family.

'' Well?'', Raph asks.

'' He's not awake and I had to give him a few stitches, bandaged him up, and gave him some medicine for the blood loss.'', Donnie explains. Raph looks down, and punches the wall beside him. Mikey looks away, trying to hide his pain from his brothers. Donnie notices and takes his arm. '' What happened when I got knocked out?''

'' They...'', Mikey lost words, knowing how protective his brothers were.

'' They what?'', Splinter asks.

'' Alright, they went to drag you to who knows where... and I tried to stop them, and Slash literally broke a wall when he threw me across the roof. I tried to get up, but them he came and...'', remembering this made tears form in his eyes. His brothers and father had heard enough.

'' My sons, you are not to return to the surface until we all come up with a plan to defeat Slash.'', Splinter says. '' And, we'll need Leonardo's help.''

'' Hai, Sensia.'', the three turtles say together. Donnie walks in the lab and tends to his eldest brother.

'' D-Donnie?'', Mikey asks, close behind him.

'' Yeah, Mikey?'', Donnie responds.

'' Are you alright?'', Mikey asks, worried.

' I never seen him like this. Leo or Mikey.', Donnie thinks.

'' Yeah.'', he answers, not making eye contact.

'' Um, do you have any pain medicine or something?'', Mikey asks.

'' Yeah, I have to check you first, though. Sit down in the chair over there.'', Donnie says, pointing to a chair, beside Mikey. He does so.

' I have to get him better. Why did you knock out, Donatello?! Your only baby brother needed you, and you failed him. You're a horrible brother.', Donnie thinks, as he gets his medical supplies ready for Mikey. He first checks Mikey's arm, that Mikey was holding earlier in pain. There was a deep cut there. It was going to need stitches.

'' Alright, Mikey, this may hurt, okay?'', Donnie asks. Mikey nods, and Donnie gets the acholol pads out and cleans it. Then, stitches it together. Mikey tightened up in pain. This killed Donnie.

After two more hours of taking care of Mikey, Donnie finished and gave his little brother pain medicine.

'' Thanks, Donnie.'', Mikey smiles, lightly.

'' Anytime.'', Donnie says, still not making eye contact. He just couldn't forgive himself that he let Mikey get this hurt in the first place.

'' It's not your fault, ya know.'', Mikey says, as if he could read his brother's mind.

'' Whatever, Mikey, go get some rest.'', Donnie says, not wanting to have the conversation with Mikey. Mikey left, without another word. Splinter notices, and decides to have a talk with Donnie.

'' Donatello, may I speak with you for a moment?'', Splinter asks, coming in the lab.

'' Sure, Sensia.'', Donnie says. Splinter looks at Leo. It truly breaks his heart, seeing his sons like this.

'' It's about Michelangelo.'', Splinter says. This caught Donnie's attention, and he looks up.

A/N- Alright, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. No flames.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT

A/N- This chapter is more about how the brothers feel about this, mostly Donnie and Mikey brotherly moment, though. Sorry if it doesn't sound like something that would really happen, but no flames.

Donnie looks at his sensia.

' What's wrong with Mikey? What have I done?', he thinks.

'' I'm worried about both you and Michelangelo.'', Splinter goes. '' I'm worried about you, because you blame yourself for your brother's pain. Why?''

'' Because I got knocked out. I left Mikey to fight both Slash and Karai.'', Donnie says. He wanted to keep it in, but he couldn't take it anymore.

'' My son, I know you very well. I know you would never bring your brother in harm's way.'', Splinter says.

'' Sensia-'', Donnie goes.

'' I'm not your sensia right now, I mean this as your father.'', Splinter says.

'' Alright, Father, I still got him hurt.'', Donnie says, looking down.

'' No! Do not think like that, ever!'', Splinter yells. '' You would never hurt Michelangelo.''

'' I can't forgive myself, Father, I just can't.'', Donnie whispers.

'' Don't let Michelangelo hear you talk like that.'', Splinter says. '' He would be very upset. And probably take after his older brother and feel guilty.''

'' I don't want him to feel bad, nothing in this is his fault.'', Donnie says.

'' Then, why do you feel this way?'', Splinter asks. Donnie didn't have an answer. His father was right. It wasn't his fault. He just thinks it is. '' My son, I need you to stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault. Promise me, you will stop this nonsense?''

'' I promise, Father. I just love Mikey so much. I mean, he's my only little brother. I don't want anything or anyone to hurt him. Big brothers are always suppose to protect their little brothers. And, Mikey's the only one little brother I'll ever have. We have a special bond, he's my best friend. No one is suppose to lose their best friend. Let alone their baby brother.'', Donnie says. Splinter hugs his son.

'' No matter what happens in this war, I need you to know I love you all.'', Splinter whispers.

'' I love you, too.'', Donnie says, hugging his father back. They release each other.

'' Now, I believe your little brother needs you.'', Splinter says. Donnie nods, and walks out of his lab. He walks in the hallway where all of the brothers' rooms are located. First, Leo, then Raph, Donnie, and Mikey was at the very end. He walked past Leo's room, but heard something in Raph's room. It was Raph. Was he crying? Raph, crying?

'' Raph?'', Donnie asks, knocking on the door.

'' Not now, Donnie.'', Raph's voice says.

'' I know you're crying.'', Donnie whispers.

'' I'm not, just go!'', Raph exclaims.

'' Just... I'm here if you need to talk.'', Donnie says, and walks off. He walks past his door, then is at Mikey's door. He starts to knock. '' Mikey, can I talk to ya?''

'' Sure, big bro.'', Mikey answers, opening the door. Donnie looks at him, and sees that Mikey had tear stains on his cheeks, his eyes were blood shot red, and Mikey looked paler.

'' Mik-'', before he could finish his little brother's name, Mikey wrapped his arms around Donnie and started crying his heart out. '' Shh... it's okay... you're safe.''

'' No... it's not okay! I heard Raphie cry!'', Mikey exclaims. '' I know everything is wrong!''

'' No, no, Raph's just really upset because Slash was his pet.'', Donnie explains. Raph's door opens and Raph comes out. He heard everything.

'' Mikey, I didn't mean to worry ya like this. Don't worry, everything is just fine.'', Raph says, walking over to his brothers, and hugs them both. He lets them go. '' I just don't know what's going to happen, and I feel so lost without Leo.''

'' It's okay, Raphie, he'll be okay.'', Mikey says. Raph looks at his youngest brother. He did love all of his brothers, fiercely, and never wanted them to be in harms way. That's why he trained to be so strong, so he could protect them.

'' I know he will, knucklehead, so don't worry.'', Raph says. He looks at a clock Donnie put in the hallway, so when the brothers first woke up for training, they knew what time it was. '' Both of you get some sleep. We need some rest.''

'' Alright.'', the other two brothers say. Raph walks in his room. Donnie goes to walk away, but Mikey still had a grip on him.

'' What if Leo doesn't make it?'', Mikey asks, leaving Donnie in shock.

'' Never think like that. Leo is strong, he'll make it.'', Donnie assures him. He could tell something was on Mikey's mind. '' What's on your mind?''

'' I don't want to bug you about it.'', Mikey says. Donnie looks at him.

'' Who said you were bugging me?'', he asks.

'' Promise you won't think I'm a baby?'', Mikey asks.

'' I promise... now, what's up?'', Donnie asks. Mikey guides him to the front room and they sit on the couch.

'' You know you're my best friend, right?'', Mikey starts.

'' Yeah, I know.'', Donnie answers.

'' Anyway, I know you want to protect me. I mean, I heard your and sensia's conversation. Did you mean what you said?'', Mikey asks.

'' Yea.'', Donnie immediately answers. He didn't need time to think about it.

'' You're afraid to lose me?'', Mikey asks.

'' Mikey, I am. But, that's my everyday fear.'', Donnie says. Mikey couldn't bare it anymore. He made his brother be in pain. He cried, and buried his face into Donnie's chest.

'' I'm so sorry, Donnie, I'm sorry!'', he cries. Donnie was left in shock.

'' Why are you sorry?'', Donnie asks, wrapping his arms around Mikey and rocks him back and forth like he use to do when they were kids.

'' I caused you to be scared! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!'', Mikey yells.

'' No, no, no, it's not. Mikey, listen, it's a big brother's job to worry about his little brother. It's not your fault. And you're the only baby brother I have. You know how much you mean to me and what I would do without you.'', Donnie says.

'' But, Donnie, I-I could be in trouble... a-and y-you could try to s-save me, and g-get k-killed.'', Mikey cries, clinging to his brother for dear life. He never wants to let go.

'' Mikey, I can't promise that everything will go according to plan. But, I can promise that we all will fight until the end.'', Donnie says.

'' But, you're my big brother, my best friend! I can't lose you!'', Mikey yells. Donnie stops for a moment.

'' Sh, sh, Mikey, as long as we're in the lair, nothing can hurt us. Splinter and Raph's here. In battle, Raph will do everything in his power to keep us safe. And it's not your job to worry about us. We know you care, but I need you to know that we all fight until the end, and will have each others backs. And, you're the brother that keeps us going. I don't think you understand how we wouldn't live without you.'', Donnie says. That didn't stop Mikey from crying. He eventually cried himself to sleep. Donnie knew if he moved, he would awake his upset brother. He eventually fell asleep as well. Splinter walks in and smiles at the sight, carefully laying them down, instead of having them sit up. Then, he walked in Donnie's room, and got a purple blanket. He went in the living room and covered the two turtles up. He smiled when Mikey stirred at little, but wrapped both arms around Donnie. Then, Donnie wrapped his arms protectively around Mikey.

'' Donnie...'', but that was all Mikey said before falling asleep.

'' Good night, my sons. I love you both dearly.'', Splinter whispers.

Meanwhile, in Raph's room, Raph was wide awake. He kept beating himself up for letting this happen.

'' You failed them. You will be the reason for their death.'', a voice in his mind kept saying.

'' No, I won't let them die.'', Raph whispers.

'' YOU'RE A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO LEO! WHEN HE DIES, IT'S YOUR FAULT! THEN, YOU'LL WATCH YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHERS DIE! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T DESERVE BROTHERS LIKE THEM! YOU'RE USELESS!'', the voice screams in his mind, Raph falls to his knees, and cries. '' Leonardo will die. Then, Donatello, and finally, poor, poor Michelangelo. You know Mikey must think you hate him.''

'' Shut up. I love Mikey.'', Raph whispers. He did, but he would never tell Mikey that.

'' You're just a no good burden. This is all your fault. If you didn't take the mutagen from Donnie, Slash would of never came.'', the voice says.

'' Shut up.'', Raph repeats. He believed it, though. He was a burden. This was his fault.

'' Raphael, open the door.'', Splinter says. Raph quickly tries his tears and opens the door.

'' Are Donnie and Mikey alright?'', he asks.

'' Do not worry about them. Donatello is with Michelangelo and they're asleep on the couch.'', Splinter answers.

'' Is Mikey still upset?'', Raph asks.

'' He cried himself to sleep.'', Splinter says.

'' I figured he would do something like that.'', Raph sighs.

'' But, can you do me a favor?'', Splinter asks.

'' Hai, Sensia.'', Raph answers.

'' I sense you blaming yourself for all of this. I just had a conversation with Donatello over this as well, it is not your fault.'', Splinter says.

'' I was the one who took the mutagen in the first place.'', Raph argues.

'' Did you mean for this to happen?'', Splinter asks.

'' No...'', Raph answers.

'' Okay, then, no , matter what happens in this battle, I want you to know your brothers love you and need you.'', Splinter says.

'' Hai, Sensia.'', Raph says. He walks in the main room and looks at his younger brothers. '' And I thought I was protective of Mikey...''

'' Donatello does love Michelangelo very much.'', Splinter says. He takes his son's shoulder. '' Get some rest, I will watch over Leonardo.''

MEANWHILE

'' Shredder will be back in a few days, and once he finds out I disobeyed him, I'm a goner.'', Karai snaps.

'' I think he'll be happy to hear you killed Leonardo, Karai.'', Slash says.

'' Well, maybe he won't punish me too badly.'', Karai says.

'' And, I know Michelangelo is the turtles greatest weakness. If something happened to him, the turtles will fall. And I know where the lair is.''

'' You do?'', Karai asks.

'' Yes.''

'' Go get Michelangelo.'', Karai orders. '' And, then, once he's here, we'll torcher him until his two brothers come.''

'' Okay, I'll be back soon.'', Slash says, with a smile and walks out of the door. '' And, I have my own plan for Michelangelo that will kill him and Donatello.''


	5. Death?

TMNT

A/N- I just thought of this idea, but it's kinda bad. I struggled with this chapter, so I'll have the next one up ASAP. But, when my friend was reading this over, she started crying. So, just a fair warning.

Slash enters the lair, but hears someone walking around. He sniffed the air. Splinter.

' If he sees me here trying to take one of his boys, I'm good as dead.', he thinks. Splinter was in the kitchen, making tea. He sensed someone in the lair, that didn't belong. He forgets about his tea, and goes to make sure no one is trying to harm his boys. He walks in the living room, and sees Mikey is clinging to Donnie harder.

'' He must be having a nightmare.'', Splinter says to himself. He sniffs the air, and goes to the entrance of the lair, and sees Slash. '' What are you doing here?! Get out!''

'' Sorry, but I'm not leaving without Michelangelo.'', Slash says, bringing out a poison dart he took from Shredder, well, Karai. It was enough to knock someone out, but it was going to be hard hitting Splinter. Especially when it came to protecting his sons.

'' You will not touch my sons.'', Splinter snaps. '' I will kill anyone who tries to hurt them.''

'' Oh, then, why aren't you killing me right now?'', Slash begins, thinking up a plan. '' I mean, I'm the one who hurt poor Leonardo.''

'' What?!'', Splinter exclaims.

' Come on, as soon as he's out of the way, Michelangelo, and him will be coming with me.', Slash thinks.

'' How dare you hurt my sons, and then think you can come here to take my youngest?'', Splinter snaps, and brings out a katana he always kept with him. '' Now, I will kill you myself.''

'' Even when I mean so much to Raphael?'', Slash uses his son's love for Spike against him.

'' Actually...'', Raph's voice says. The two turn around and see Raph standing there, with one sai in each hand. '' I would like to finish you off myself.''

'' Y-you can't be seriously, Raphael, you loved me!'', Slash exclaims. Raph attacks him, and cuts him in the face.

'' No, I loved Spike. And, no one threatens Mikey and hurts Leo.'', Raph snaps. He stabs Slash in the main part of his shell, but not nearly as bad as what they did to Leo.

'' No, it's still me in here, Raph, Spike!'', Slash pleads, pretending to show weakness. Raph softens.

'' Spike?'', he whispers. Slash smiles, and hits Raph so hard, Raph went across the room, and was thrown to the wall.

'' Raphael!'', Splinter exclaims. He attacks Slash.

'' What?'', Mikey mumbles, finally waking up. He gets up, causing Donnie to wake up. They see this mess, and draw out their weapons. Donnie brings out the blade of his bo staff. Then, slashes Slash in the face with it. Mikey sees he can go in and he hits Slash with his nunchuks. Splinter stabs Slash in the arm, due to Slash moving. And Raph jumps on top of the giant turtle, and before he could use his sais to kill him, he was thrown off.

'' That's it.'', Slash says, and takes out five smoke bombs. He throws them all, grabs Mikey and Donnie with one hand each and runs off. It all happened so fast, Raph and Splinter didn't even see it coming.

'' No, Mikey! Donnie!'', Raph yells, hoping his brothers would yell back. He runs out of the lair, hoping he can catch Slash, but it's too late. '' Master Splinter, what do we do?''

'' We must go save Michelangelo and Donatello.'', Splinter quickly answers.

'' What happened to Donnie and Mikey?'', Leo's voice asks. Splinter and Raph jump and turn around to see Leo, standing there, but still bandaged in the chest, arms, his back shell, and one of his ankles. Not to mention he had a scar on his face.

'' Slash was just here.'', Raph whispers, but loud enough for Leo to hear him. '' And, he threw so many smoke bombs, that we couldn't see, and he took them.''

'' We have to go save them.'', Leo goes to step over to his younger brother, but falls in pain.

'' Leo!'', Raph exclaims, and quickly runs over to his brother. He helps him up. '' You're in no condition to fight.''

'' You can't fight Karai and Slash by yourself.'', Leo protests.

'' He will not be alone, Leonardo, I am going with him. You must stay here.'', Splinter says. '' And that's final.''

'' What if you need help?'', Leo asks.

'' I'll call you then.'', Raph says. He gets Leo on the couch. '' Stay here, bro, I got this one. I'll bring our little brothers back.''

'' Good luck.'', Leo says. He really wanted to go, but it was pointless. And, Sensai was going. Everything was going to be fine. Raph nods and him and Splinter leave.

'' Sensai?'', Raph asks.

'' Yes, Raphael?''

'' I-I'm sorry.'', Raph says, causing Splinter to look at him.

'' What for?'', Splinter asks.

'' I caused my little brothers to get captured, and my older brother to get injured. If I never took the mutagen from Donnie.'', Raph sighs.

'' You realise your mistake, and you will correct it.'', Splinter says. Raph sighs.

'' But, I know I never said this, but I love my brothers more than anything in this world. I loved Spike and everything, but I love my brothers more.'', Raph says.

'' Why don't you try telling me something I don't know?", Splinter says, and walks a little ahead. They arrive at Shredder's hideout. '' I need you to be careful. Only get your brothers, and we're leaving.''

'' Hai, Sensai.'', Raph says. They enter the building, and see Donnie, who was even more abused, laying on the cold ground, knocked out. '' Donnie!'', with that, Raph runs over to him.

'' Hello, Raphael.'', Karai's voice says. Then, she, Dogpound, Slash, and Fishface came out of the darkness. Fishface was dragging Mikey.

'' Why are you doing this?! LET MIKEY GO!'', Raph screams. Splinter draws his katana back out, and attacks Fishface. Raph let Donnie go, but didn't notice Karai dragging him to the opposite side of the room, and attacked Slash. '' Really!?''

'' Please, Raph, let me go.'', Slash says, messing with Raph's soft side again. '' We can be a team. You would be rid of your brothers.''

'' I'm not leaving them.'', Raph snaps.

'' Raphael, Splinter!'', Karai yells, getting everyone's attention. They look at Karai, and see her beside a knocked out Mikey, with a knife in her hand. '' Splinter, you took my mother away from me! So, I'm taking your son way from you!''

'' Mikey!'', Raph yells. Too bad they were too far away, that didn't stop them from trying to get to him. She sees she doesn't have much time and goes to stab Mikey, too bad a certain turtle put himself in front of Mikey, causing him to get stabbed. '' NO! DONNIE!''

'' What?'', Mikey whispers, and wakes up, only to see his purple masked brother fall to the ground in pain, the blade still through him. '' DONNIE!''

'' Mikey...'', that's all Donnie could say, before his heart stopped beating.

'' NO!'', Splinter, Raph, and Mikey scream. Karai, Slash, Dogpound, and Fishface smile. They won. Donnie was dead. Mikey angrily attacked Karai, throwing her across the room, causing everyone but his family to flee.

'' Donnie?'', Mikey whispers, going over to his brother, and he starts crying, when he searches for a pulse and doesn't find one. '' No... Donnie, wake up! Please don't leave me.''

'' Donatello?'', Splinter asks.

'' He's... he's gone?'', Raph asks. Mikey slowly nods and clings to Donnie. '' Then, they really won. We lost our brother. We lost everything.''


	6. Is He Really Gone?

TMNT

A/N- Again, I kinda struggled on this, but I still had it on here. No flames. But, R&R.

Donnie slowly opened his eyes. He was in Shredder's hideout, but he saw Splinter, Raph, and Mikey surrounding a body. Karai, Dogpound, Fishface, and Slash had disappeared. He could see his family was crying.

'' Guys? What's wrong?'', Donnie asks. He walks over to them, seeing that the body, was his body. He was apparently dead.

'' Donnie, why? Why did you jump in front of me?'', Mikey asks, burying his head in Donnie's chest, crying. That's when Donnie remembered. He woke up and was close to Mikey and Karai. He saw Karai go to stab his little brother, and he ran up, and put himself in front of the blade. He meant to counter the attack and stop the blade, but he was too late. He didn't know he was going to get stabbed. He would of done it anyway. Splinter rested his hand on Donnie's head.

'' Donatello, you were my brightest son, I will find some way to bring you back.'', Splinter whispers. Raph cried harder and harder.

'' I'm so sorry, Donnie, I'm so sorry!'', he yells.

'' Uh, guys, hello, I'm right here!'', Donnie exclaims. His family didn't hear him, not even Splinter. Donnie walks over and sits beside Mikey. '' Come on, lil bro, I'm right here.'', Mikey didn't hear him. '' Wait, maybe if I meditate long enough, I can reach Master Splinter.''

'' DONNIE!'', Mikey screams. Donnie sat in meditation position, and concentrated.

' Master Splinter, please, hear me out.', he thinks. Splinter looks up. Did it work? ' Father, please, I'm right here!', that's when Splinter sat in meditation position.

' Donatello, is that really you?', he thinks. It worked.

' Yes, Father, how do I get back?', Donnie thinks.

' Donatello, when you come back, it will be very painful.', Splinter warns.

' I don't care. My family needs me.', Donnie responds.

' Please, be careful. I have only heard legends. If you concentrate long enough, you will find a path. Follow that path, and you will find the Ancestors. They will test you, and if you pass, you can come home. You only have 5 hours, though. Please, please, my son, be careful.', Splinter instructs.

' I will, Father, tell my brothers I'm coming home soon, I love them, and don't worry about me. And, tell Mikey that I love him more than anything, and his best friend will be back, very soon.', Donnie thinks.

' I shall, I love you, my son.', Splinter responds.

' I love you, too.', Donnie thinks, and their connection was gone. '' I love you, too, Sensai, and I'm coming home.''

'' Sensai? Why are you meditating?'', Mikey asks, not letting go of Donnie's body.

'' I was talking to Donatello. He'll be home soon. He has a fight to face, but he should be coming home.'', Splinter answers. '' He told me to tell you all that he loves you, he's coming home, and not to worry about him. And, Michelangelo, he said he loves you more than anything, and you'll be getting your best friend back very soon.'', Mikey only smiled, and walked out of the villain's lair, before anything else happened. Donnie smiled.

'' Donnie, I'm not going to give up faith on you. I know you'll be back real soon. I love you, Donnie.'', Mikey whispers. Raph and Splinter come out, Splinter carrying Donnie.

'' We better go tell Leo what's happened.'', Raph says.

'' Leo's awake?'', Mikey asks.

'' Yea, but I made him stay home because he was too weak to fight.'', Raph says.1

'' Oh, but, Donnie's gonna be back soon.'', Mikey says, with confidence.

'' Yeah, he will.'', Raph smiles. Donnie walks beside Splinter. Splinter could sense him now. He looks down at his son, and smiles.

'' I'll be back, Father, you can count on it.'', Donnie says. Splinter nodded. Donnie sat down, and concentrated hard.

' Donatello, think of coming back to your family. Think of Michelangelo's face when you wake up.', Splinter's voice told him. Donnie thinks hard.

Donnie's Thoughts/ Vision

Donnie slowly opened his eyes, and was in the lair. His chest was healed, like nothing had happened. Mikey was asleep, beside his brother's bed. Donnie thinks his brother must of fell asleep waiting on him to wake up.

'' Mikey...'', Donnie says, very gently, waking his brother up. Mikey opens his eyes, and jumps in surprise when he sees his brother's awake.

'' Donnie! You're back!'', Mikey exclaims, hugging his brother. Mikey's bright blue eyes were swimming in tears.

'' Yes, little brother, I told you I would be, did you ever think I wouldn't?'', Donnie asks, wrapping his arms around his brother.

'' Donnie!'', he hears his other two brothers yell. He turns around to see his older brothers running up and hugging him.

'' Don't ever scare us like that again!'', Leo exclaims.

'' Ah, Donatello, you're awake.'', Splinter says, walking in, with April beside him.

'' Donnie, don't you dare do that again!'', she exclaims.

'' Sorry I worried ya so much.'', Donnie apologizes.

'' It's okay.'', April says, walking up and hugging him. She gives him a peck on the cheek.

'' Uh... I mean...'', Donnie was speechless. Mikey jumped on Donnie's back.

'' Thanks, for coming back, bro.'', Mikey says. Donnie smiles at his little brother.

'' I couldn't leave you.'', Donnie says.

End of Thought/ Vision

Suddenly, a purple path appeared. Donnie slowly got up and walked towards it. Splinter carried the body while Donnie's spirit walked away.

'' This isn't gonna be good.'', Donnie says, to himself.

Meanwhile, the family walks home, thinking of how they were going to explain this to Leo. Yes, Donnie should come home, but that won't stop Leo from feeling guilty. He couldn't save Donnie from this.

'' I'll be the one who tells him.'', Raph offers. He didn't want to, but who else could? Mikey must be taking it worse than anyone. His best friend might not be coming back. Splinter slowly nods.

'' O-okay. I will bring him in his lab, and try to patch up his shell, Michelangelo, why don't you try to get some rest? You must be taking this very hard.'', Splinter says. Mikey only nods.

'' Hai, Sensai.'', Mikey says, and runs ahead. He ignores Leo and runs in his room, locking the door behind him.

'' Mikey? What's wrong? What happened?'', Leo asks, trying to get his littlest brother to talk to him.

'' Donnie.'', he hears Mikey whisper.

'' What happened to Donnie!?'', Leo yells.

'' Leo, sit down.'', Raph says.

'' Why?'', Leo asks.

'' Just sit down.'', Raph commands. Leo looks at his brother, and sees tears in his eyes. He turns to find Splinter, but sees him carrying a body to the lab.

'' Donnie...'', Leo lost words. He turns back to Raph. '' Who did this to him?''

'' Karai.'', Raph answers, very quietly.

'' She... she killed him?!'', Leo almost screams.

'' But, he could come back. He's taking a journey. If he passes, he'll come back.'', Raph explains.

'' If he doesn't?'', Leo asks.

'' He's... he's really gone, then.'', Raph answers, breaking into tears. Leo joins him, and they both embrace.

Mikey's POV

What happens if I lose him? Donnie is the only person that made me actually feel good about myself. He comforted me. Yeah, we had our fights, but never once did we say something like '' I wish you weren't my brother!'' or '' I hate you!'' We never said anything like that to each other. We heard Raph and Leo yell it a couple times to each other, but we didn't. Plus, Raph and Leo didn't mean it.

'' Mikey, open the door.'', Leo says, from the other side of the door.

'' I want to be alone, Leo.'', I say, a bit harsh.

'' Mikey, please.'', Leo begs.

'' I just don't want to talk right now, Leo.'', I say, sounding so weak. Why am I doing this!?

'' Just I'm here if you need to talk.'', with that, I hear Leo walk away. Wait, Master Splinter connected with Donnie by meditating, right? Maybe I can get ahold of Donnie by meditating.

I sit in meditating position. Focus, Mikey, think of Donnie.

' Donnie? Where are you?', I think, hoping this would work.

' Little brother?', Donnie responds. It works!

' Why did you do this? You could be alive!', I say.

' And let you get hurt? And I'm coming home, bro.', Donnie tells me.

' Please hurry. I can't lose you, bro.', I respond.

' Who said I was leaving you?', Donnie asks. ' Don't worry about me. How's Leo?'

' He woke up, but he's pretty upset about this.', I tell him.

' Tell him not to be upset.', Donnie says. ' And, you don't need to worry about me.'

' Yeah, I do.', I respond.

' Mikey, I love you more than anything.', He tells me. I know he does. I mean, he's in this mess because of me. ' Stop blaming yourself. You didn't make me do this.'

' I'm so sorry, Donnie, I really am.'', I tell him. Then Donnie's figure appears. He walks over to me.

' I can't stay long, little brother.', he says, and hugs me tight. I start crying.

' Please, don't go.', I plead. He releases me.

' I'll be back.', with that he disappeared. I jump out of the position I was in, and ran to tell Splinter what happened. My best friend was coming home soon. He won't give up on me.

'' Master Splinter!'', I exclaim, entering the dojo.

'' What did Donatello say?'', Splinter asks, with a smile.

'' He's coming home soon.'', I answer.

'' I know, my son.'', Splinter says. I couldn't hold it anymore, I hug him and start crying. I had mixed emotions. I was still upset because Donnie got in this mess because of me! But, I'm happy because he's not giving up on me, and he's coming home soon.

'' Sensai, he's not giving up!'', I happily exclaim.

'' Did you ever think he would?'', Splinter asks me. I shake my head no.

Donnie's POV

I walk a little further, and I start feeling this wierd feeling. What's this test gonna be about anyway? What will I have to do? I only have a 3 more hours. I have to hurry, or I'll never get back. I want to go back, right? Why wouldn't I?

'' Hamato Donatello?'', a voice asks. I turn around to see a man, who was dressed in the same robe Master Splinter wears. Why can't I remember what it is called. Wait... who is Master Splinter?

'' What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?'', I ask. The man simply smiles.

'' This is all apart of the test to see if you can go back home. You will have full options on this test. You can't remember anything because I want to see if you can trigger your memory back.'', he explains. Then, a flash comes. I slowly open my eyes, and see a turtle like me, only shorter, wearing a orange mask. Then, a man wearing full armor with spikes all around him.


	7. The Battle Begins

TMNT

Donnie's POV

I was in the scene. What the heck is going on? I look around to see two other turtles wearing blue and red on the ground... dead. Wait, Leo?! Raph!? I see a giant rat laying on the ground... he's dead, too. Master Splinter! I look at the orange masked turtle, and the man in armor. Wait... how on earth could I forget?!

'' Mikey!'', I yell, as if I never forgot the name. Mikey looks at Shredder and tries to get away, but Shredder lifted him by the throat. '' LET MY BROTHER GO!'', Shredder looks at me, and holds Mikey up, like some kind of trophy.

'' D-Donnie...'', Mikey tried to break free. Anger over comes my body, like Raph. I take out my bo staff, bring out the blade, and attack the Shredder. He releases Mikey, but goes after me.

'' Foolish turtle, do you really think you can stop me?'', Shredder asks me. I hold my bo staff in defense position.

'' I will. You took Raph, Leo, and my Father's life.'', I snap. I look over at Mikey, who looks highly injured. '' Mikey, go.''

'' Donnie!'', Mikey yells, as Shredder slashes my shell. I fall to the ground. Shredder laughs and goes to finish Mikey off. No, Donnie, you can't let him hurt your little brother. Keep fighting.

I force myself up, and stab Shredder with the blade in my bo staff.

'' No one ever touches my family.'', I tell him, as he falls. Shredder is dead. I hear crying. I look over at Mikey. I run up and hug him. At least he's alive.

'' Our family is gone, Donnie!'', Mikey exclaims. I hug him tightly.

'' I know, but they wouldn't want us to be upset. They would want us to protect each other.'', I say. '' I'm not leaving you, ever.''

'' Thanks, bro.'', then Mikey disappears in my arms. Then, I'm out of the scene.

'' What the heck? Mikey!'', I yell.

'' Calm down, Hamato Donatello, you passed the test.'', a man tells me.

'' I-I did?'', I ask. For a moment, I forgot about the test. The only thing I remembered was Shredder, and my family.

'' Yes, you did, but you are the first one who has ever passed.'', the man continues. '' So, I'll make you an offer, I can send you home, fully healed.''

'' As long as I go home I don't care what my damage is.'', I tell him.

'' Worried about Michelangelo?'', he asks. I look at him.

'' Yeah.'', I simply answer. He smiles.

'' Well, since you care for your brother so much, I can let you know what's happening.'', he tells me, and shows me a scene at Shredder's hideout. Shredder was in there, facing Slash and Karai.

'' How dare you disobey me, Karai!?'', Shredder yells.

'' Father, Slash knows where the turtles and Splinter live. And, we killed one of the turtles, Donatello.'', Karai says. Yeah, too bad I'm coming back.

'' I see.'', Shredder says. He turns to Slash. '' Take me and my Foot Ninja, now.''

'' Shredder, I will take you there on one condition.'', Slash says.

'' What?'', Shredder asks.

'' I get Raphael. You can kill the rest of his family, but I want him.'', Slash says. Shredder pauses.

'' Very well. Take me to the turtles' hideout.'', he orders, then turns to Karai. '' One more thing goes wrong, you'll pay.''

'' Yes, Father.'', Karai says, looking down. Then, the scene disappears.

'' They're on their way to your home.'', the man tells me.

'' I have to get home. I have to get my family out of the lair.'', I say. He nods.

'' Close your eyes, and concentrate on protecting your family.'', he tells me. '' Hurry, you only have a few more minutes.''

'' Okay.'', I say. I close my eyes and concentrate as hard as I possibly could.

Then, I feel myself being lifted in the air, and winds blew into me in all kinds of directions. I black out from the impact.

When I wake up, I'm in the lair, in my lab, on the bed. Wait... Shredder is almost here.

'' Guys!'', I yell, running out of the lab, and into the living room. I was too late. Shredder was here. He must of just got here, because everyone was fine... for now.

'' Donnie...'', Mikey whispers. I run up beside him.

'' Stay back.'', I whisper to him. Shredder pulls his blades out, Splinter immediately attacks him.

'' Get away from my boys!'', he yells. Raph and Leo attack Slash, and me and Mikey take the Foot Ninja. Mikey and me took down most of the Foot, until they threw and wrapped chains around both of my arms. Then, they captured Mikey as well. I look over at Raph and Leo, to see Slash knocked both of them out. Right at that moment, Splinter took down the Shredder and held the blade to his throat. He didn't see us, yet.

'' Splinter!'', Slash yells. Splinter looks over and sees how we all messed up. Great, we blew it. Splinter could kill Shredder right now, but he has to help us. Great, just great.

'' Let them go!'', Splinter yells.

'' Let Shredder go, and we'll let your sons go. Or you could just get your revenge, and we'll just take your sons life.'', Slash orders. Splinter lifts the blade from Shredder's throat.

'' There, now let my boys go.'', Splinter orders. The chains are released from me and Mikey, and Leo was thrown down, but not Raph. '' Let Raphael go. Now.''

'' I have my plans for Raph, but like you would miss him. You have your other sons, right?'', Slash laughs. I pick up my bo staff, and bring out the blade. I cut Slash in the face, causing him to yell in pain, and drop Raph.

'' Raph, wake up.'', I say, helping him up. Mikey went over to Leo, and tried to get him to wake up. They slowly wake up.

'' Donnie, get out of here.'', Raph orders.

'' I'm not leaving you guys.'', I say, and look up. Shredder was in the middle of another battle with Splinter, and Slash was still holding his shell where I cut him. As me and my brothers get up, I feel nothing but rage. The battle has just started.

A/N- I know I've struggled lately with the books, but I'm trying my best here. So, R&R, but no flames.


	8. We have to go

TMNT

Donnie's POV

'' Donnie, Mikey, handle the Foot, me and Raph got Slash.'', Leo orders. At least we have Leo here to let us know what to do. I nod, and take down a Foot Ninja.

'' Donnie, what are we going to do? More and more keep coming. They know everything about the lair.'', Mikey tells me, flipping over a Ninja and then kicking him across the room. I use my blade and slice a ninja in the stomach.

'' We have to keep fighting.'', I tell him. I hate the fact we have to fight in our own home, but what other option do we have? I take down about 7 Foot Ninjas, when it all stops. I look over at Mikey, and he was frozen. So was Leo, Raph, Splinter, Slash, and Shredder. '' What the heck is going on?''

'' Hamato Donatello.'', the man who sent me back home in the first place says, appearing out of no where. I jumped in surprise.

'' What is going on? I passed the test, right?'', I ask.

'' Yes, you did, but I must warn you of great dangers ahead.'', he warns.

'' Dangers to only me, or my whole family?'', I ask. If it's only me, I don't really care, but if it's to my family, I have to stop it.

'' To Michelangelo. The only reason I warn you is because I couldn't watch you be in the lost state you were in.'', he tells me.

'' What is going to happen to Mikey?'', I ask. '' And, why didn't you tell Master Splinter instead of me?''

'' Because you're the main one Michelangelo's death affects.'', he tells me.

'' Death!?'', I exclaim, grabbing my head in panic.

'' I'm afraid so.'', he sighs.

'' How? How can I stop it?'', I ask.

'' From preventing it.'', he answers.

'' What's the future?'', I ask. Another scene appears. It was in this battle. Splinter was knocked out. Raph and Leo were being held down by Slash. I was being held down by 4 Foot Ninja, and Mikey laid on the ground, blood all around him. '' Mikey...''

'' This is not the worse part.'', the man sighs. I look and see Shredder and Karai walk up to him. Shredder lifts him up, and puts his blade through him.

'' MIKEY!'', I yell. I look at the man. '' Didn't he take the test?! Did he pass?!''

'' Something else happened. You got yourself killed, and you can only take the test once, and Michelangelo told us he would take your place. And we agreed.'', he says. Tears start to form in my eyes. They'll kill him if I don't do something.

'' So, you paused time, just to tell me this?'', I ask.

'' Yes. Would you like to continue to see how you reacted?'', he asks. I slowly nod. Another scene appears.

Scene

'' NO, HE CAN'T BE GONE!'', I scream. Leo takes my shoulder.

'' Donnie, we all loved Mikey, and will miss him. But, we all know he loved you more than anything, so he wouldn't want you to be like this.'', Leo tells me.

'' HOW CAN I NOT BE LIKE THIS, LEO?!'', I scream, and run off. I ran Topside, and went to a rooftop. '' What's the point anymore? I see no use in living without my brother.'', then I look down at the streets. It was a pretty long fall, long enough to kill anyone.

'' One turtle down, three to go. How about we make it two turtles down?'', Shredder's voice asks. I turn around and look at Shredder.

'' You... you killed Mikey!'', I yell, and go attack him. We battled for a few minutes, until we both got too close to the edge, and he pushed me down. I was dead.

End of Scene

'' Wow...'', I whisper. I look at the man. '' How do I prevent it?''

'' By not being held down.'', the man answers. '' That's all you need. Now, what are you going to do?'', he asks. With that, he disappears, and time starts again. I stab every Ninja that comes near me or Mikey. No way I'm letting Mikey, though. Raph and Leo took down Slash by using a pressure point. Shredder throws a smoke bomb, and they all leave. I... I did it. I saved Mikey's life!

'' We did it!'', Mikey exclaims. Next thing I know, he jumps on my shell. '' And I got my big brother back.''

'' Donnie, if you EVER do that to me again!'', Raph yells, and all my brothers hug me at once. Leo and Raph let go after about five minutes, but Mikey clings to me for dear life.

'' Do I have to let go?'', he asks, causing me, Leo, and Raph to laugh. Splinter chuckles and walks over to me, and lays his paw on my shoulder.

'' Welcome home, my son, you were missed. As you can tell, Michelangelo never wants to be away from you.'', he says, with a laugh.

'' I can tell.'', I say, and spin around, causing him to let go of my back shell, and I hug him. '' Sorry, I wanted to finally hug my bro.''

'' I missed you, Donnie.'', he whispers.

'' I know.'', I respond, not letting go of him. He didn't let go of me.

'' Guys, what happened here?! Who's blood is this?!'', April yells, as she runs in. My heart skips beats. She looks at me. '' Donnie, thank goodness you're awake. You had Mikey in tears.''

'' I can kinda tell. And, thanks.'', I smile. She walks over and hugs me. My heart skips 50 beats!

'' Never do anything like this again. I don't think Mikey would of been able to survive without his ' Nii-sama.''', she smiles. '' Yeah, he told me EVERYTHING.''

'' He did?'', I ask.

'' Yeah.'', she smiles. Then her smile fades. '' Who's blood?''

'' The Foot Ninjas.'', Mikey answers.

'' Who did this? I mean, you guys never actually drew blood to your enemy.'', she says. I look down.

'' I-I did it. You see, I have to tell you all something.'', I confess. I need to tell them about the man, and all of these things.

'' Donatello, what is it?'', Splinter asks.

'' The man that sent me back... he's helping us. If I didn't stop those Foot Ninjas, Mikey would of been killed by the Shredder.'', I go.

'' But, he could of took the test you did and return, though, right?'', Leo asks.

'' Well, yeah, but when he was killed... I ran off. Shredder found me... and he killed me. You only can do the test once. Mikey gave up his chance to save me.'', I tell them.

'' You did the right thing, Donnie.'', Leo says. Raph stabs the punching bag.

'' I should of fought harder.'', he says.

'' Raph, how could you of predicted this?'', I ask. He sighs.

'' My sons, our home is not save. We must leave.'', Splinter says.

'' You guys can stay with me and my aunt.'', April says. '' She found out about you guys when Dad first came back. She said she would do anything to help, and our apartment has two extra rooms. Not including my dad's room, so Master Splinter can sleep there. Donnie and Mikey in one room, and Leo and Raph in the other.''

'' Thank you, April. We must leave now.'', Splinter says. Our home is no longer safe. The one place I thought would be safe, could of been where we were killed. No matter what, I'm going to be there for my brothers and Father. I have to be. I can't lose anyone. Though, I'm not afraid to die, if it means protecting them.


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT

Mikey's POV

We walk to April's apartment. It's really nice that she let us stay there. I think she'll get sick of us soon. That or her aunt will. I didn't leave Donnie's side. I couldn't. I can't lose him like that again. Why did he have to be the one who died to protect me? What did he EVER do to deserve ANY KIND OF pain!?

'' Mikey, are you okay?'', Donnie asks me, when we were in April's apartment and April was explaining everything to her aunt.

'' No. I mean- uh- yeah.'', I answer. He goes to say something, but April came through the door.

'' She says you're more than welcomed to stay here.'', she tells us. She takes mine and Donnie's arms, and Donnie turned red, then she led us to a room. I guess this is where me and Donnie share a room. '' It's pretty late, and Sensai canceled patrol, so get some rest.''

'' Okay, thanks, April.'', I say. She nods and walks out the door. The room had one bed, so me and Donnie were going to have to share it. I remember when we use to share a room, and I use to get really bad nightmares. Donnie would let me lay in his bed and cry. He never minded.

'' So, what's wrong, lil bro?'', Donnie broke the silence.

'' You nearly left us. You died, Donnie!'', I exclaim. Donnie takes my shoulders and hugs me.

'' It's okay, little brother, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere.'', he says. I begin to cry, and cling to him for dear life.

'' I thought I was never going to see you again. I knew there would always be a chance that you wouldn't come back.'', I tell him. He looks at me.

'' Never ever think that. You know I'd never leave you.'', he says. I nod and lay down on the bed.

'' I feel like we're kids again.'', I tell him, with a bit of a laugh.

'' Yeah, you'd crawl in my bed in the middle of the night because of a nightmare something happened to one of us.'', he laughs.

'' Why did you jump in front of me?'', I whisper.

'' Because I woke up, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anything happened to you, so I took the blade.'', Donnie answers. He pulls the blanket over me. '' Get some rest, lil bro. I'll be back in a minute.''

'' Where are you going?'', I ask.

'' Just to talk to April.'', he answers, his voice soft.

'' D-Donnie?'', I ask, becoming nervous.

'' Yeah?'', he asks.

'' Could you stay here until I fall asleep?'', I ask, I feel so pathetic! I'm acting like a complete baby!

'' Of course.'', he says. He sits beside me and rubs my shell. Soon enough, I was in a deep sleep.

Leo's POV

Me and Raph were in the room April allowed us to stay in. I knew that even Mikey would try not to bug April and her aunt. Donnie might talk to April every once in awhile, but nothing too bad.

'' Alright, Raph, what's wrong?'', I ask.

'' What's right, Leo?'', he shot back, clinching his sais in each hand.

'' You and the others are alive.'', I answer.

'' I'm the reason this happened!'', he exclaims. '' How do you not hate me!?''

'' I will never hate you.'', I say. '' U=Yeah, we;ve had our arguments. We're complete and total opposites, but nothing, nothing in this world will EVER make me hate you.''

'' Really?'', Raph asks. I haven't done my job to let him know I love him. I'm a horrible older brother.

'' Raph, I love you. You're my little brother. I love all of you, and will do anything keep you safe.'', I tell him.

'' Even when this is all my fault?'', he asks.

'' It's not. You did't mean to let all of this to happen. But, if it was, even then.'', I tell him. For the first time in awhile that wasn't over Donnie or Mikey, we hug.

'' Thanks, bro.'', he says.

'' Anytime.'', I say. He walks out. I look out the window. I don't know why, but I'm searching for Shredder. He's coming. '' Why am I such an idiot? I can't even let my own brothers know I care about them. Why?''

'' Because you're stubborn.'', April says, from behind me. I jump. HOW ON EARTH DID SHE SNEAK UP ON ME?!

'' No I'm not.'', I protest.

'' Here you go again. Leo, your brothers are alive. Mikey fell asleep, and I made Donnie go to sleep. And, Raph knows you care about him-'', she goes.

'' He thought I hated him for all of this. April, if he thinks that, I clearly haven't done my job.'', I sigh. She looks at me dead in the eyes.

'' Look me in the eyes and say you hate your brothers.'', she snaps.

'' I can't.'', I say.

'' Exactly.'', she says. I sigh.

'' You're right.''

'' When am I not?'', she smiles. '' Now, get some rest. You guys are beating yourselves up about this.''

'' Alright.'', I say, defeated. What just happened?

'' No! Get away!'', I hear Mikey exclaim. Me and April look at each other, worried. We run in the next room, and April's aunt was in there, with Splinter, Raph, and Donnie. Mikey was asleep, but panicking. Another nightmare.

'' Sorry, Aunt Faith, he's been like this ever since they first saw Shredder.'', April says. Donnie was trying to get Mikey to wake up.

'' Mikey... wake up, little brother.'', he whispers, softly. I walk up with Raph and sit beside the bed.

'' Come on, Mike, wake up.'', Raph says. I laid a hand on his forehead.

'' No... Raphie... Leo... Father...'', Mikey mumbles. He was saying other words, but they were hard to understand. '' DONNIE!'', with that his eyes pop open. He looks at all of us. '' I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean...''

'' Wanna talk about it?'', I ask. Mikey's light blue eyes were swimming in unshedded tears.

'' We were fighting Shredder back at the lair. Slash killed Leo... and Raphie got mad... he went to attack him, but Slash killed him, too. And Splinter got distracted... and Shredder pulled his blade through him.'', with those words, Splinter walks over to his sons, only to have his son wrap his arms around him. '' Then... it was only me and Donnie standing. Don wouldn't stop trying to get me out of there, and Slash took both of us from behind... and... Shredder killed him and let me go, knowing I wouldn't survive long without my family.''

'' Mikey, that won't happen.'', I say. Splinter held Mikey close, trying to get him to calm down.

'' But, Leo, it seemed so real.'', Mikey says.

'' Most nightmares do, Mikey, look I'm right here. You know nothing can hurt you.'', Donnie says.

'' Honey, you're safe here.'', April's aunt says. Me and Raph firmly hug him.

'' And, as long as we're here, nothing is going to happen. Alright, Mikey?'', Raph asks. Mikey only nods.

'' Alright, get some rest. Me and Raph will just be in the next room, and Donnie won't leave your side.'', I say. Mikey nods and lays back down. Donnie rubs his shell, then lays down himself. Splinter, April, and April's aunt walks out. I look at Raph and he nods, as if he could read my mind. We slowly walk out.

'' I'm worried about Mikey.'', Raph says, when we were in the room.I lay down.

'' You, too, huh?'', I sigh.

'' He nearly lost his best friend. I mean, we both love him and all, Leo, but let's face it, Donnie has a completely different connection with him.'', Raph says.

'' I know. No matter how hard we try, we'll never know him as well as Donnie does.'', I say.

'' And, we can't change that. If Donnie didn't come back, Mikey would blame himself, and we would lose both of our little brothers.'', Raph says.

'' Even if Mikey stayed alive, he would never be the same. The little brother we know would be gone. Forever.'', I sigh.

'' Good point.'', Raph says.

'' But, he's not gone. Donnie and Mikey are okay.'', April says, sneaking up on me... AGAIN. Both me and Raph jump. SERIOUSLY, HOW DOES SHE KEEP SNEAKING UP ON A HIGHLY TRAINED NINJA!?

'' How do you keep doing that?'', I ask.

'' Sensai taught me.'', she answers, placing her hands on her hips. '' But, your two brothers are still alive. So, stop worrying so much, or you will lose them.''

'' Okay, April, we needed that.'', I say.

'' I don't want to say it, but I don't have another option.'', she says, I could tell she was worried, though. I mean, out of all of us turtles, Donnie was her best friend. Of course Donnie liked her, but that's besides the point.

'' I know, we needed to hear that.'', Raph sighs. Even Raph wasn't getting angry.

'' I'm sorry, but really get some rest.'', she says, and walks out. It sounded like she was about to cry. Raph lays down and we both fall into a well needed sleep.

Splinter's POV

Why? Why does Shredder want to destroy everything I love? My sons. April... No. It is all my fault. I can't protect them from the Shredder's evil ways.

'' Mr. Hamato, are you okay?'', April's aunt asks me, walking into the living room.

'' I am afraid not, and I know it must be very... odd to have a mutant rat with four mutant turtles as sons.'', I sigh. '' And for that, I'm very sorry.''

'' Listen to me.'', she says. I look up at her, and she shows nothing, but pure kindness. '' You saved my April's life many times. I owe you this. But, nothing can ever make us even. I love my little April, and she is very close to her friend, Donnie.''

'' Ah, yes, Donatello is very close to April.'', I say, thinking it was best if she did not know about Donatello's crush on April.

'' She told me how he saved her life, many times.'', she says. '' Thank you for facing your enemy to save her.''

'' She told you about my battle with the Shredder.'', I sigh.

'' She told me what she said to you as well. She didn't mean it. When she got home finally that day, she was crying, saying she wished she could take it back.'', she tells me, sitting from across from me.

'' I know, she apologized, but she was right. I know I'm a horrible father, I can't protect them from what's happening.'', I sigh.

'' Mr. Hamato, you are the best father I have ever seen. The way Mikey clinged to you just earlier told me everything. Your sons need you.'', she says.

'' I know this must be very strange for you.'', I say.

'' It is, but I kinda like it. I mean, out of all of the people in New York, you stay with us.'', she smiles. Donatello walks in.

'' My son, are you alright?'', I ask.

'' Oh, sorry, Sensai, I didn't know you guys were awake, I was just getting a drink of water.'', he says.

'' Donatello, was it another vision from the man?'', I ask, I could tell something had scared my second youngest. No doubt in my mind about Michelangelo.

'' Hai, Sensai.'', he sighs. Ms. O'Niel invites him to sit by us.

'' If it is important, my son, I must know.'', I tell him.

'' I know, that's another reason I got up. And, I didn't want Mikey to wake up and worry.'', Donatello says.

'' You are a very good older brother.'', Ms. O'Niel says.

'' I try to be, but this vision was different, Father, it was about you.'', he says, and breaks down and cries, falling to his knees. I walk over and sit beside him, trying to get him to breathe, but he couldn't.

'' It's alright, I'm right here. Now, what happened exactly?'', I ask, hugging him, letting him cry on my chest. '' I'm here, Donatello, to be just fine.''

'' No, it's not, Sensai. You can't face Shredder, you can't.'', he says, breathing heavily.

'' Why not?'', I ask. When my sons learned of the Shredder, they never acted like this.

'' Because... you know I can't forgive myself if I let anything happen to my family. And, that means you.'', he says, and cries harder. No, what will happen? Why has it effected my brightest son. I rarely ever see him cry, let alone beg him for me to not do something because I will get hurt.

Liked it? Hated it? R&R. No flames


	10. Kidnapped?

TMNT

Donnie's POV

That stupid vision. It... it was awful. I can't forget it. Even if I tried. Now, I'm standing before my father, and April's aunt, looking like a complete idiot.

'' Donatello, what happened?'', Father asks again.

'' Well... you were battling Shredder...'', I go, remembering how horrible his ' death' was.

Scene

'' Michelangelo, get Raphael out of here!'', Splinter yells. Raph was knocked out, and would of gotten killed. Mikey lifted up Raph and tried to get him out of here.

'' Come on, Raph, we have to get out of here.'', Mikey says, getting him off the roof. Leo growled in anger, and I clenched to my bo staff. Why Raph? He was only trying to protect us. I took down a couple more Foot Ninja, and Leo was taking Karai, and Splinter took down Shredder.

'' Now, you will learn to leave my sons alone.'', Splinter growls. I don't think I ever seen Splinter that angry. Shredder flips Splinter over. I leave the Foot Ninja to help Splinter.

'' Master Splinter!'', both me and Leo exclaim. Leo tried to help Splinter, but Karai wouldn't let him leave the battle. I hit Shredder with my bo staff, just to get him to go after me. I;m just glad Mikey wasn't there to see what happens next.

Shredder managed to get me to the ground easily. He pulls out his blade to me.

'' If all of Splinter's sons fall, he'll have no reason to live.'', he laughs. Then, he goes to finish me off, but Splinter stops him, only Shredder sliced Splinter in the stomach.

'' NO! MASTER SPLINTER!'', Leo and I shout, as Splinter falls to his knees. I attack the Shredder, causing him and me to fall of the ledge, but Leo ran up and took my arm.

'' I got ya, Donnie.'', he says, pulling me up. I nod, and we both run over to Splinter. I start to search for a pulse, and there isn't one.

'' No...'', I whisper, and start crying. Leo buries his face into his hand and cries.

End Of Scene

I hug Splinter when I was explaining everything.

'' Donatello, it will be okay. We won't be hurt by the Shredder.'', Splinter says.

Meanwhile

No one's POV

'' Father, it's not my fault you failed!", Karai exclaims.

'' I still told you that if there was one more failure, you'd pay.'', Shredder snaps, slashing Karai in the face. Slash growls and walks out the door.

' I never seen Splinter hurt his boys like that. Oh, wait, Splinter actually cares about his sons. Shredder is just using Karai. Now, time to focus on the perfect plan. Raphael sure is protective and cares highly about Leonardo... maybe if I capture him, Raphael will join me. If not, I can finally kill off Leonardo like I've been wanting to for years.', Slash thinks, with a smile.

'' Get off of me!'', Karai yells in the other room.

'' I trained you to be a warrior, and you failed me!'', Shredder yells.

' Splinter would never yell that to his sons.', Slash thinks.

Meanwhile

Donnie's POV

I walk back in the room after telling Splinter everything. I can't take it anymore. Why does this man continue to talk to me? Why not Leo or Splinter? Mikey was fast asleep. I lay down and try to sleep.

'' Donnie...'', Mikey mumbles in his sleep, I wrap my arms around him, and he lays his head on my chest.

'' I'm right here, Mikey.'', I whisper. He yawns and falls into a deeper sleep. There, he's okay. I guess I should get some rest, too, but I just can't let that out of my mind. I eventually fall asleep.

'' Mikey, Donnie, April's aunt made breakfast, wake up.'', Leo taps me on my shoulder. I jump in surprise. I feel awful, though. '' Uh, Donnie, you're a different shade of green. Like, an unhealthy green.''

'' I'm fine.'', I insist. Leo feels the top of my head.

'' You're burning up.'', Leo warns, with a small sigh. '' Get some rest, Little Bro.''

'' Alright.'', I sigh, not really wanting to fight, Mikey wakes up.

'' Donnie... are you okay?'', he asks.

'' He's sick, Mikey, don't worry, he only needs to lay down.'', Leo says, Mikey curls up beside me.

'' He stayed with me while I was sick, so I'm going to stay with him.'', Mikey smiles. Leo smiles and shakes his head.

'' Alright, I'm not going to argue with either of you.'', Leo says, and walks out.

'' Get some rest, Donnie, I'm staying with you.'', Mikey says.

'' Alright, Mikey.'', I say. '' You could get sick, though.''

'' You've gotten sick because of me, so I don't care.'', Mikey says. Then, a crash comes. Sick or not, I have to make sure everyone's okay. Both me and Mikey run into the living room, and see a shattered window.

'' What the heck?'', I whisper. We hear Leo yell in pain. I run in the kitchen and see Slash holding down Leo, Raph facing Slash at the same time, and Splinter getting April and her aunt out of there. '' Get off of my brother!''

'' Donnie, Mikey, run!'', Raph orders. And leave him here to fight this thing? NO WAY

'' I'm not leaving you to fight Slash, Raph.'', I snap. Raph looks at me with much annoyance.

'' Oh, I'll let Leonardo go, on one condition.'', Slash says. Mikey brought out his nunchuks.

'' What do you want, Slash?!'', Raph exclaims, pointing his sais at Slash's throat. I never thought I'd see Raph do this... well, to Slash that is, I mean when Slash was Spike, Raph loved him. He listened to Raph when Raph didn't want to talk to us.

'' You go with me, and I let Leonardo go, but if you move or refuse...'', Slash says, holding his sharp nails to Leo's throat. '' I'll just kill him.''

'' Leave him alone. I'll go with you.'', Raph says, I clench my bo staff.

'' Raph, don't do it, let him just finish me off.'', Leo says, trying to break free. Mikey angrily attacks Slash long enough until he let go of Leo. I went in and hit Slash as hard as I could in the front face. Raph attacks Slash and stabs him in the eye. Splinter came and used many different pressure points that he never taught us. Leo sliced Slash in the shell. Finally, after doing this for at least 20 minutes, Slash falls to the ground.

'' So long, Spike.'', Raph whispers, sounding like he was about to cry. He walks out of the room. I do feel really bad for him.

'' Raph?'', I ask. Splinter and Leo dragged out Slash's body before April's aunt saw it. I don't know what they did with it, but he could of survived, right? Why didn't the man warn us about this?

' Donatello, because no lives of your family was taken. I shall only warn you when people you love are in danger. I will assist you in this battle, for if I do not, you and your family will perish.', the man's voice tells me. I sigh.

' Why is it I'm the one who you're communicating with? Why not Leo? I mean, he understands this stuff better than I do. Or Master Splinter. He knows exactly what to do.', I think.

' Because you're the one who has passed the test. I know you will do this just fine.', the voice says.

' I can't do this.', I think. But, I didn't get a response. The voice is gone.

'' Donnie... is Raphie crying?'', Mikey asks. April and her aunt are guided in by Splinter.

'' I am terribly sorry you had to see that.'', Splinter apologizes.

'' Don't worry about it.'', her aunt says.

'' Donnie, you look pale.'', April says, becoming very concerned. Her aunt looks a bit worried.

'' Donatello, lay back down, there is no more trouble.'', Splinter says.

'' Then... where's Leo?'', I ask. We all look around. Splinter runs outside, and I follow him, no one is out, thank goodness. Slash and Leo is gone.

'' Leonardo!'', Splinter yells.

'' Leo!'', I yell. Everyone comes out.

'' LEO!'', me, Mikey, April, and Raph scream.

'' Slash is going to pay.'', Raph mumbles. Yeah, but that's not going to help us right now. For all we know, Slash could have taken Leo to Shredder. Or just took him somewhere else. Where, though!? Leo... he really is missing.


	11. Horrible Brother

TMNT

Raph's POV

You're nothing but a idiot, Raphael. How could you let your bro be taken?! REALLY?!

'' Leo!'', Mikey still yells, even though we all know he's gone.

'' Michelangelo, your brother is gone, but we will find him.'', Splinter says. Donnie looks at the ground.

'' Yeah, we're going to find him, and when we do-'', he goes.

'' Slash is going to pay!'', I cut him off. April's aunt looks highly confused. I mean, it's not every day you have four mutant turtles and a mutant rat stay with you, and watch three brothers flip out when their oldest brother is gone because a even bigger turtle took him. Why would he take Leo? Oh, wait, that's a stupid question.

Even when me and Leo fight none stop... I still love him. He's my older brother, yeah, I love him, no matter how much we fight.

'' We have to find him.'', April says. I look at her.

'' We will, April, don't worry.'', I tell her.

'' I'm coming with you.'', April says.

'' NO WAY!'', me, Donnie, and Mikey shout.

'' Not happening.'', her aunt says.

'' Absolutely not!'', Splinter exclaims.

'' Guys, I can do this. Leo is not only your brother, he's my brother as well.'', she says.

'' April, it's too dangerous.'', Donnie says.

'' Donnie, you have no room to talk, look at you, your skin is pale.'', she protests.

'' I have no choice, you have a choice, though, and we're not losing you.'', Donnie says. April looks down. '' I'm sorry, April, you know we wouldn't forgive ourselves if we let you come and get hurt.''

'' Fine.'', April sighs. Splinter looks and sees a human coming. He pushes his sons inside. April and her aunt walk inside. '' What are you going to do? People come out at this time of day... there's no way you can't get caught.''

'' Sensai, what do we do?'', Mikey asks, looking down, but Donnie takes his shoulder.

'' We... we have no option. We have to wait until nightfall.'', Splinter says, sounding like he was about to cry when he was talking. I look down, knowing Sensai was right.

'' No.'', April whispers.

'' Can't we do something? We can go out.'', April's aunt says.

'' No, it's too dangerous.'', I sigh, falling to my knees. April walks over and kneels down beside me.

'' I'm sure he's okay, it's Leo we're talking about here. He knows how to defend himself.'', she says.

'' April, you do not understand, Shredder is my worse enemy, he will do anything to get to me. Even kill my sons.'', Splinter says. I look up at him, finally breaking down in front of them.

'' No... no, we can't lose him... not Leo... why can't it be me?'', I ask. Splinter, Donnie, and Mikey walk over to me, kneel down beside me, and we all hug.

'' We need a plan, we can't just sit here and do nothing about this.'', Donnie says.

'' We'll come up with a plan, I just hope Leo's okay.'', I say, worried.

Meanwhile

Leo's POV

I slowly wake up, and grab my head in pain. What the heck hit me?

'' Hello, Leonardo.'', Karai says, walking by the cell I was in. I try to get up, but fall to the ground in pain. I look at Karai, and I'm shocked. She had a scr across her face, and her arm was broken.

'' What happened to you?'', I ask.

'' The Shredder.'', she answers.

'' Karai, Shredder isn't-'', I go.

'' My father? I know... he told me after he did this to me.'', she sighs.

'' So, you learned the truth.'', I sigh.

'' Listen, Leo, I really am sorry. You were trying to get me to see the truth, and I nearly killed you.'', she apologizes. '' I'll help you and your family kill Shredder. He was the one who took my mother. And, lied to me about my father.''

'' Glad you finally see the truth.'', I smile, she unlocks the door.

'' Shredder still thinks I'm loyal to him.'', she says. I smile, and force myself up.

'' I have to get to my brothers. They need me.'', I tell her.

'' I know.'', she says. Then we hear footsteps. Before we could react, Shredder and Slash come in.

'' Karai, what are you doing?'', Shredder asks, walking up, bringing his blades out. At least my brothers aren't here to face him. I can't let them get hurt.

'' You don't even care about me!'', Karai yells, only to be slashed in the stomach by Shredder.

'' Karai!'', I exclaim. I still do like her... a lot, but I hid it from my brothers. I hit Shredder with my katana. '' You would hurt her, even when you raised her!? You've done enough to her!''

'' Pathetic turtle, I would kill you now, but you will be used against Raphael.'', Shredder says.

'' LEAVE RAPH ALONE! IF YOU HURT HIM, I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO, I'LL KILL YOU!'', I scream, feeling nothing but rage.

'' You act like you care about him!'', Shredder shot back.

'' I LOVE HIM! HE'S MY BRO, WHY WOULDN'T I LOVE HIM!?'', I scream, clenching to my katana.

'' Well, I wouldn't know, I mean, you argue with him, making him have to feel like he's in 2nd place.'', Shredder says. In my book, he's number 1.

'' No... no...'', I whisper.

'' You really think your brother even cares you're gone?'', Shredder asks. I look up at a window. It's nightfall. I can leave... if only I had the strength.

'' He does.'', I snap, not knowing what else to say. What is Raph doing?

'' No he doesn't.'', Shredder snaps.

'' Yeah, I kinda do!'', Raph's voice yells, I look up at the top windows, and Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter. I smile. They all jump down, and Master Splinter looks over at Karai.

'' Miwa.'', he whispers.

'' You really think we'd let you keep our bro, you must be insane.'', Mikey snaps.

'' Oh, and, Slash.'', Raph says, glaring a look at Slash, '' This ends here.''

'' Raphael, I just need you to join me.'', Slash says, angering Raph and me.

'' So, kidnapping my bro will get me to join you, really!?'', Raph exclaims. I ignore him and run over to Karai.

'' Karai, you'll be okay.'', I insist.

'' My name is not Karai, it's Miwa.'', she says, Splinter walks up. '' I'm sorry. I know you can't trust me... but one day, I hope you will.''

'' I hope so, Miwa.'', I say, then Mikey and Donnie were thrown across the room. I turn to see Shredder walking towards them, but I put myself in front of him. '' You won't hurt them.''

'' Leo, don't!'', Donnie exclaims, by his voice I could tell he was still sick. And, he's getting worse. He has to get out of here soon.

'' Turtle, you really think you can protect them? Why did you let them get hurt in the first place?'', Shredder asks. I look down. Even though he's my worse enemy, he's right, I do fail to protect them. No matter how hard I try, I am a horrible older brother.


	12. Goodbye, Slash

TMNT

Leo's POV

All this time, I only wanted to protect them, but I always failed them.

'' Leo! Don't listen to him!'', Mikey yells.

'' How could you even believe him!? You're a good brother!'', Donnie yells. I bring out my other katana, one in each hand. I may be a horrible brother, but I will protect them.

'' I won't let you hurt them. Horrible brother or not, you're not hurting them.'', I snap.

'' Isn't a little late for that?'', Shredder asks, lifting his blades to me. Master Splinter took his arm before he could actually kill me.

'' Get away from MY boys!'', he yells. I back up in shock. Wait... Raph! I run over to him, and help him fight Slash. He looked like he was doing okay, I mean, Slash didn't get too many hits on him, but he hit Slash a few times. I take my katanas and slice it through his shell, and into his stomach. Then, he falls again. Could he really be dead? I mean, yeah I hate the guy, but this is Raph's best friend. I check for a pulse, and there isn't one.

'' He's dead...'', I whisper. Raph looks down, and I get up and put both hands on his shoulders. '' I'm sorry...''

'' Don't be. The jerk took you! He nearly killed you guys, he needs to be gone.'', Raph says. He hugs me and I heard him cry. '' I'm sorry, Leo.''

'' Don't be, you have no reason to.'', I say.

'' He freaking took you!'', Raph yells. I look at him.

'' I know, but, you couldn't help it.'', I say.

'' I should of! I should of helped you!'', he yells. I look at him.

'' Let the past be the past, before it affects our future.'', I tell him. He only nods. We then help Master Splinter face the Shredder. Great...

'' Boys, go!'', Master Splinter yells. What? I'm not leaving him!

'' We can't leave you!'', Raph yells. Shredder swings his blades, but Master Splinter ducked down, easily avoiding the blades. Me and Raph look at Donnie and Mikey, and I felt my heart slowly breaking. Donnie was getting worse by the second, he is turning more pale, and looks like he is having trouble breathing. Mikey was trying to get him to stay awake. I turn to Raph.

'' I'm going to help Master Splinter, you get Donnie and Mikey out of here, Donnie needs help.'', I say. Raph went to argue, but stopped when he saw how bad Donnie truly was.

'' Alright, be careful!'', he exclaims, and runs over to our little brothers. I attack Shredder and slice him with my katana. Splinter attacks Shredder then. We both take turns, until we have him on the ground.

'' Foot Ninja! Go get the other three turtles!'', Shredder yells. Anger over comes me, they're not taking MY little brothers. I pull my katana blade to Shredder's throat.

'' Call them off!'', I yell. Splinter then brings out his katana blade to Shredder's chest.

'' As long as I have your brothers, you won't dare try anything stupid.'', Shredder growls. Next thing we know, Foot Ninjas come, about 5 of them holding down Raph, 4 holding down Mikey, and only 2 holding down Donnie because they knew that's all they needed.

'' LET THEM GO, OR I'LL KILL SHREDDER!'', I scream, not moving my blade.

'' Leonardo... if you don't move the blade, I'll have them kill your brothers, so you kill me, you also kill them.'', Shredder warns me. Without a choice, I remove the blade. Master Splinter does the same. '' Now, let's have some fun. I would kill the rat right now, but I think I should take everything that he cares for. So, I will take Miwa first.''

'' Leave her alone!'', I yell.

'' Don't you dare touch her!'', Master Splinter yells. Miwa is hurt enough, one more time, and she will die. Donnie looks up at Shredder.

'' Really? Some father you are.'', he snaps. Shredder brings the blade to his throat.

'' She's not my daughter, and I think I'll finish you off first.'', Shredder snaps. DONNIE!

'' LEAVE HIM ALONE!'', me, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter, and even Miwa scream.

'' Why should I?'', Shredder asks, lifting up Donnie, who is too weak to fight. I go to attack Shredder, but five of the Foot Ninjas jump on me, and hold me back.

'' Because you want me.'', Master Splinter says.

'' Okay, Splinter, I'll make you a deal, either I kill your sons, or your daughter.'', Shredder says, with a smile. What?

Splinter's POV

No... no! I know Miwa was raised by him, but she is still my daughter. And, my sons, I have raised. I protected them from '' monsters,'' the humans, everything I could of.

'' So, Splinter, what will it be?'', Shredder asks.

'' Kill me.'', I say. He smiles, and throws Donatello to me. I kneel down beside my son, and wrap my arms around him. He's getting cold, he is turning more pale, and he is barely breathing. '' Donatello?''

'' Sensei?'', he asks.

'' I'm here.'', I say. I'm starting to think not even Michelangelo can keep him going. No, don't think like that. Protect your son.

'' DONNIE!'', Michelangelo screams. Shredder walks up to me, and goes to swing his blade at me, and finish me off, but I hear a girl scream. Miwa. I look up, and see Miwa put herself in front of the blade and me.

'' MIWA!'', me, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo yells. I look down at Donatello, to see he went out cold. Shredder looks at Miwa... who is... gone.

'' No, Miwa, no!'', I yell, tears forming in my eyes. Leonardo flipped over the Foot Ninjas that held him down and ran over to my daughter's body.

'' Miwa... Miwa, wake up.'', he says. He looks for a pulse, and sighs in relief. '' She's alive.''

'' Miwa...'', I whisper. I gently lay Donatello down, and look for the Shredder, only to see he's gone. The Foot Ninjas let go of my sons, and Michelangelo runs over to Donatello.

'' No... Donnie, you'll be okay.'', he whispers. Leonardo lifts up Miwa.

'' We have to get to April's. And Donnie needs help.'', he says. We all nod and I carry Donatello. He buries his head into my chest, but is still asleep.

'' He'll be okay, right, Sensei?'', Michelangelo asks, starting to get worried. I look at him, and I could see he was about to be in tears seeing Donatello like this.

'' Your brother is strong, Michelangelo, give him some time.'', I say.

'' Okay.'', Michelangelo sighs.

'' Your brother won't give up easily.'', I tell him, knowing how upset he was.

'' I know, but he stayed with me when I was sick, so I'm going to stay with him.'', Michelangelo says. I smile. When Michelangelo was younger, he use to get sick very often. Donatello wouldn't leave his younger brother's side no how much me and his older brothers tried to get him to rest himself. He wanted until Michelangelo was asleep, then he would fall asleep.

'' Yes, he did, and I suppose no matter how many times we tell you no, you're still going to do it.'', I say.

'' You are right, Sensei. I won't leave him.'', Michelangelo smiles. I can't help but smile at my youngest. We arrive at Ms. O'Niel's house. April looks at Miwa... and gasps.

'' What happened to her?'', she asks. We explain what the Shredder did. '' Me and my aunt will get her to the hospital. You guys get Donnie better.''

'' Alright, but he will get better, April, I know he's going to get better.'', Michelangelo says. April smiles at him.

'' I know.'', she says, Leonardo helps Miwa in the car, and April and her aunt leave. I hope Miwa will be alright. It is my fault. All my fault. I shouldn't of let Donatello come, and he might not of gotten worse. I should of protected Miwa, and she wouldn't be hurt like she is. Shredder... he will pay. When all of my sons are resting, I will go to Shredder's hideout, and finish him off myself.

A/N- Yes, Slash really is dead this time. No offense to Raph, but after Slash and Destroy, I hate him. Donnie and Mikey are my favorite two characters, and he nearly killed them! So, yeah, I loved Spike, but not Slash.


	13. Donnie's life, In Shredder's Hands

TMNT

A/N- I want to apologize for my long absence. I have been dealing with a bit of writer's block. So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good.

Donnie's POV

Everything hurts. It hurts to breathe, when I can breath.

'' Don't worry, Donnie, you'll be okay.'', Mikey keeps telling me. I can tell by his voice he is extremely worried.

'' I know, Mikey. Just give me some time, okay?'', I ask, as he lays beside me, listening to my heart beat.

'' Raph, you can't go out there, not with Shredder hunting us!'', we hear Leo yell.

'' Shredder is gonna pay, Leo! Look what he did! Sensei is blaming himself for all of this! Donnie...'', I hear Raph go, but stop. I force myself up, and Mikey takes my shoulder.

'' You need rest if you're gonna get better Donnie. I'll tell them to keep it down.'', Mikey says, looking worriedly at me.

'' Okay.'', I say, knowing he is only worried about me.

Mikey's POV

I walk out of mine and Donnie's room. Donnie will be okay, Mikey, calm down. I look at my two eldest brothers. Raph wanted revenge on Shredder for causing Father so much pain. Can you blame him? He hurt Master Splinter! NO ONE HURTS MASTER SPLINTER! But, I also understand Leo. Leo is Leo. He doesn't want anything to hurt me and my bros. It's Leo.

'' Guys, I know you want to make Shredder pay, but we can't leave. Donnie needs us. All of us.'', I tell them, then come up with an idea. It works like a charm every time. I look down, and tears form in my eyes. Even Raphie softens when they see this.

'' Mikey, it's alright, we won't go after Shredder.'', Raphie says, taking my shoulder.

'' Promise?'', I say, pleading, giving a puppy dog look.

'' Yes! I promise!'', Raphie says. And, that ladies and gentlemen, is how you trick your older brothers. I give a sad smile.

'' Thanks, but Donnie needs us.'', I say. They nod and we walk back in the room. Donnie was on the ground in pain, and I run to his side. '' Donnie, come on, bro.''

'' Donnie!'', Raph and Leo yell, running over to our brother's side. Master Splinter runs in and beside us.

'' Donatello, what happened? You should be in bed.'', Father states.

'' I was just getting up.'', Donnie says, as i help him to his feet. '' I was only getting a drink.''

'' Then you get me, Donnie, I told you I was going to be here for you.'', I say, laying him on the bed. His scars from Slash and Shredder are still there, and they'll be forever.

'' Alright.'', Donnie says. Then, someone comes through the door. It's April, her aunt, and Miwa. I don't know why, but I still trust her. After all the things she's put us through, I trust her. She saved Master Splinter, for that I owe her my life.

Little note, ladies and gentlemen, it is actually me, Mikey, talking. I may goof off, but at serious moments, I think serious. So, if you guys were confused, you know the answer.

'' Miwa, are you alright?'', Leo asks, helping her, in case she was going to fall.

'' Physically, yes, but mentally, no. I have lost all of my honor. I didn't see the light, when I should have. For that, I am so sorry.'', she apologizes.

'' Miwa, you saved our sensei, we forgive you.'', Donnie says. Leo sits her in a chair.

'' We all forgive you, Miwa. You aren't Karai anymore.'', April says. Miwa smiles. It's true. I'm not going to even call her Karai anymore. She isn't. She's Miwa.

'' Thank you. I won't let you down.'', Miwa says. April takes her shoulder.

'' You'll stay in my room.'', she offers. Miwa nods and April helps her to her room. Master Splinter looks better. Like, he's okay again. But, there's still something keeping him upset, and we all know what it is. Donnie being as sick as he is.

Raph's POV

I don't know if we can trust Miwa or not. She DID save Master Splinter, but she kidnapped Leo, sent that Justin mutant after us, and a whole bunch more crap. We can't just trust her automatically. For all we know, this could be a trick.

Wait, Raph, focus on Donnie. He needs us.

'' Donatello, get some rest.'', Splinter says. Mikey curls up beside his best friend. Mikey is taking this harder than any of us. Though I'll never admit it, this really hurts seeing BOTH of my little brothers like this. One is falling deathly ill. And the other is begging him to cling on to life, in fear of loosing him, again. I can't lose Donnie like that again. It was too much.

'' I'm here, Donnie, get some sleep.'', Mikey says. I know Donnie. It might not seem like it, but I do. As long as Mikey is right there, Donnie will be okay. Mikey can save Donnie, I know he can. Donnie wouldn't leave Mikey, the only reason he did facing Karai, I mean, Miwa, was because he was trying to get Mikey out of there, but took Mikey's place instead. He would do that, I know Donnie way too well.

'' Alright.'', Donnie says, wrapping his arms protectively around Mikey, like he was scared Shredder would come at any moment and try to take Mikey from us. Maybe he was, I don't know. All I know is I can't stand seeing my brothers like this. I have to get out of this room. I walk out and go in the room that April offered me and Leo.

'' Raph?'', Leo asks, be strong, Raph. You have to. He follows me into the room and shut the door behind him. He did something me and Leo have done lately, but wouldn't of done if none of this ever happened, hugged me. '' It's going to be okay.''

'' No, Leo, it's not... what if Donnie isn't going to get better?'', I ask, tears forming in both of our eyes, making my vision blurry.

'' He will, don't think like that. Raph, I get you're worried about him, but it won't help.'', Leo says.

'' Alright.'', I say, trying to keep the tears under control. I'm Raph, and I don't cry.

'' Boys?'', Master Splinter asks, knocking on the door.

'' Yes, Master Splinter?'', Leo asks, opening the door, and while both of them aren't looking at me, I wipe away the tears. What would Donnie and Mikey say? They see big tough Raph... crying?

'' I'm leaving for a few hours.'', Master Splinter says, looking at us both and giving me a comforting look, letting me know he knows I'm upset.

'' Sensei, you really shouldn't.'', I say.

'' Raphael, I'll be careful. Okay? I'll be back soon.'', Splinter says, and walks out before Leo and I can argue.

'' He shouldn't be leaving.'', I sigh.

April's POV

I help Miwa lay down on the bed. I know she tried to kill me and capture me and all, but I do trust her. Call me stupid for it. I don't know why I do. She just looks like a lost teenager who needs help.

'' April?'', Miwa asks, breaking the silence.

'' Yeah?'', I respond, looking for nail polish. I have a idea, but it all depends on what Miwa wants to do.

'' I'm sorry.'', she says. I turn around.

'' I understand why you did what you did. Shedder forced you. Now, quick question.'', I say.

'' Anything.'', she says.

'' When's the last time you actually had a girl's night?'', I ask.

'' I never have.'', Miwa answers. I turn around and find my nail polish, makeup, and nail polish remover.

'' Would you like to?'', I ask, bringing it out, and laying it beside the bed. She smiles.

'' Yes, thanks.'', she looks down, smiling sightly. '' I've never really thanked anyone before.''

'' Well, it's a start. Come on, I know you just want to be a regular teenager.'', I say. I never thought this. Me and Miwa are actually doing each other's nails and having a good time.

Splinter's POV

I sneak into the Shredder's hideout. I will have my revenge. No one hurts my boys, and Miwa. I see the Shredder, yelling at a ninja. I clench my katana, ready to attack at any moment. The moment the ninja leaves, and it is only me and Shredder.

'' Splinter, I see you came. What brings you by?'', the Shredder asks, noticing me. I walk out of the shadows.

'' I will show you not to mess with my family.'', I say, and run over. The war between me and Shredder will soon be over.

'' It's not my fault your son is about to die from a rare disease. But, I know something you might like.'', the Shredder says, taking out a bottle full of some kind of liquid. '' Like the antidote to save his life. By saving Donatello's life, you're saving all of your sons. Michelangelo will lose all will to live without his best friend. Once Michelangelo is out of the picture, Raphael and Leonardo will be so guilty they will be gone. So, why would I give you this... when I can destroy all the turtles?''

'' No...'', I whisper. He is right. That is going to happen. I will lose my boys.


	14. Chapter 14

TMNT

Splinter's POV

I clench my katana. I have to get the antidote for Donatello. How? I look around. I took the Shredder down once, and would of finished him off if it wasn't for Miwa. I can do it again. Only this time, finish him completely.

'' Well, Splinter, what will you do?'', the Shredder asks, bringing out his blade. I glare at him.

'' You want a fight, you have one.'', I snap. He nods and attacks me, dropping the antidote. Luckily, the bottle didn't break. Thank goodness. The Shredder misses me by a hair. I back up, and anger over comes me. I attack him, and bring him to the ground.

'' Foot Ninjas!'', Shredder yells. Then, ninjas come out from everywhere. I don't know if I can take them all down, but I have no choice.

Leo's POV

What if Sensei went after Shredder? I mean, Shredder did cause most of this. I should go after him, but Raph will want to go, and I can't lose him.

'' Leo, Donnie wants to talk to you, alone.'', Mikey states, walking towards me and Raph. I nod, and walk in the room where we made Donnie lay down. He was getting worse. It breaks my heart... seeing my little brother like this. I shut the door behind me, and walk beside my second youngest brother.

'' You wanted me, Donnie?'', I ask, trying to stay calm.

'' I know how upset you are, Leo, you can't fool me.'', he says. '' I wanted to ask you a favor.''

'' Anything, Donnie, what is it?'', I ask.

'' I need you to just keep Mikey away from me. He's starting to get sick. I don't want him to get too bad.'', Donnie says. Mikey's starting to get sick? I know Donnie must be feeling guilty because Mikey was around him.

'' I'll make sure he's okay.'', I assure him.

'' Where's Master Splinter? He told me and Mikey he'd be back a hour ago.'', Donnie says, a hint of worry. He's been gone for a good three hours now.

'' I don't know. I'll go look for him.'', I say. Donnie nods, but I know he wants to argue. I have to deal with Raph, though. I walk out and look at Mikey. I didn't notice it before, but now I can tell he's sick. His skin is turning pale, and his eyes aren't baby blue. More like my color of eyes. '' Mikey, get some rest in mine and Raph's room.''

'' I'm fine.'', Mikey says, but starts coughing like crazy. I take his shoulder.

'' Get some rest, Mikey.'', I repeat. Raph takes Mikey's shoulder and forces him in the room. After 4 minutes, Raph comes out, and shuts the door.

'' I hate when he's the stubborn one.'', he says. I look at him.

'' I know, but I'll be back soon. Splinter was suppose to be back hours ago.'', I explain.

'' I'm coming with you. I won't let you go alone after what happened, Leo, we're in this together.'', Raph says. I want to argue, but what good will that do? He'll follow me if I don't let him come. At least this way, I'll have a better chance on protecting him...

'' Alright, Raph, no point on arguing. Come on, Donnie and Mikey are laying down, so they won't know we're gone.'', I say.

'' What about Miwa and April?'', Raph asks. '' And April's aunt?''

'' We'll be back before they know we're gone.'', I say, as we walk out. I know Splinter must have gone after Shredder. Where else would he be?

We run silently through the night, to Shredder's hideout. I pray for a moment that Raph won't lose his temper. He could get himself killed! NO ONE BETTER MESS WITH HIM!

'' Alright, we have to hurry. Find Splinter, and get out.'', I whisper. Raph nods, and we sneak in, too bad Fishface caught us. Raph turns to me.

'' I'll handle this joker, you get Splinter!'', he exclaims. Without any choice, I run off, while Raph takes on Fishface. I shouldn't worry about him, he can take care of himself. Splinter is going kill us for coming...

'' Master Splinter!'', I yell, beginning to panic. What if me and Raph were too late? What if he was... gone?! '' Master Splinter!'', I enter the main part of the abandon church. Splinter was knocked out, and chained. Shredder went to finish him off. How did they take him down? That doesn't matter right now. '' LEAVE HIM ALONE!''

'' Ah, Leonardo, I see you came to watch your father's death.'', Shredder says, looking over to me.

'' What did you do to him!?'', I yell, taking out my katanas, and preparing to attack. If I go down, I'm glad Raph isn't here to watch it. He is more than likely still neck to neck with Fishface.

'' Oh, I just had all my Foot Ninjas attack him... he was out numbered easily.'', Shredder answers, Splinter starts to wake up.

'' What...'', he mumbles, but looks at me. '' Leonardo, get out of here! Go, now!''

'' Master Splinter!'', I yell, as Raph runs through the doors. He looks at how injured our father was and then looked at Shredder.

'' YOU'RE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!'', Raph screams, attacking Shredder. I attack with him, and Shredder easily took us down.

'' NO!'', Splinter yells. Shredder looks at him, then looks at me and Raph. He throws us on the ground, and I feel pain overwelm my body. I couldn't move, and I don't think Raph could either.

'' Well, Splinter, I'll make you have no reason to live, by taking Leonardo's life, then, you'll live with yourself.'', Shredder says, lifting me by the throat.

'' LEO!'', Raph yells, and gets up, but Shredder still took him down, this time knocking him out.

'' NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! IT'S ME YOU WANT! LEAVE THEM BE!'', Splinter screams. Shredder began to choke me, and I couldn't let any air in. I try to get him off of me, but I was too weak. I couldn't believe what happened next. Splinter broke the chains, and attacked Shredder. I was released and I laid on the ground, trying to breathe. Sensei needs help. I have to help him.

'' Master... Splinter.'', I mumble, trying to get up. I reach put for my katana and it's not there. Great, just great!

'' Leonardo...'', Splinter says, flipping Shredder over and throwing him across the room. He runs over to me and Raph. '' I have to get you two out of here.''

'' But... you can take down Shredder. It could be the end.'', I protest. Splinter looks at me.

'' Leonardo, he will have the Foot Ninjas come and kill you. I can finish him off later, I won't lose you!'', he exclaims, helping me to my feet. Once I was steady, he lifted Raph up, and we left. I shouldn't of let Raph come. WHY DID I LET RAPH COME?! I want to just scream at myself.

We arrived at the apartment, and laid Raph down on the couch. I went in the room, to check on Mikey. He wasn't as bad as Donnie, but still pretty bad. I walk over to him, and he looks at me.

'' Leo, I want Donnie. Where's Donnie?'', he asks, looking at me, with pleading eyes.

'' I think he's still asleep. You should be. You're both sick.'', I say, feeling his head, but quickly pull my hand back. He was burning hot. Literally. '' Sensei!''

'' What is it?'', Splinter asks, coming in the room. He looks at Mikey and sighs. '' I should of seen this coming when he stayed with Donatello. I need both Michelangelo and Donatello in their room, I have something that could help them.''

'' Hai, Sensei. I'll get Mikey in there.'', I say. Sensei nods, and walks out. I help Mikey to his feet. '' You're gonna be okay, Mikey, you and Donnie.''

'' I know, so why are you so worried?'', he asks, as we get in the room. He crawls beside Donnie. Even though, Donnie's asleep. '' Donnie...''

'' Hmm?'', Donnie mumbles. Splinter brings out a bottle full of what I think is medicine for them.

'' This is a antidote.'', Splinter explains. Donnie sits up.

'' Give it to Mikey first, just in case there isn't enough.'', he says. '' How did you find the antidote?''

'' Shredder had the antidote. I went to get it, I made sure it was safe. It's okay.'', Splinter says. Donnie and Mikey nods, and Mikey takes it first. There is just enough for Donnie. Then, Donnie takes it. Their eyes start turning back to normal, and their skin returns to normal. I feel Mikey's head, and it's only warm, normal warm. I feel Donnie's head and it's the same. They're back to normal. They're okay! Wait...

'' Raph.'', I whisper, and run in the living room. Raph had a scar on his arm, and leg. I kneel beside him, and want to freak out. Why are my brothers being hunted by Shredder? Why didn't we just stay in the sewers? We aren't ready... to deal with all of this. I'm not ready to lose them.

'' Leo?'', Raph mumbles, opening his eyes. '' Donnie... Mikey...''

'' Are alright.'', I tell him. He jumps up hearing those words.

'' They're alright?!'', with that, he runs in the room. I run after him, and Raph runs up and hugs Donnie and Mikey. '' If you guys ever scare me like that again!''

'' Calm down, Raphie, we're okay.'', Mikey insists. Donnie was shocked, and worried.

'' Seriously, Raph.'', Donnie says.

'' Okay, just, no more scaring me!'', Raph exclaims.

'' Will do, bro.'', Mikey says. Donnie was released from Raph's grip, and he walked off. April and Miwa I'm guessing, was asleep. I followed Donnie, and he was walking in the kitchen.

'' Donnie...?'', I ask, only to see my brother was in tears. '' What's wrong?''

'' I failed Mikey! I failed him! He needed me, Leo, and suddenly I come down with some disease!? Why can't I do anything right!? Why is everything going so wrong?'', Donnie asks me, looking over at me. I can't believe he just acted like that. He never gets this angry. '' My only little bro needed me. And, when he needed me the most, all of this happened...''

'' Donnie...?'', Mikey asks, walking in the room.

'' Mikey, I-'', Donnie goes.

'' I heard it all. Why would you ever think you failed me? None of you guys have EVER failed me. You guys have never once. Why would you even think that?'', Mikey asks, worried. He walks over to me and Donnie, and hugs both of us. '' I couldn't have better brothers. You guys and Raph are the best big bros anyone could have.''


End file.
